El Futuro
by Leena LeBeau
Summary: The war is in full swing and the second generation must find a way to bring the Dark Lord down as they watch their parents slip further into despair and lies.


DISCLAIMER: I own all characters and situations not associated with Harry Potter by JK Rowling and nothing more.

A/N: Another one that popped into my head that I decided to write down and publish. The grammar is as good s a word processor corrects so excuse it, and if you cannot read over typos or grammar mistakes then this is not the story for you. Well enjoy.

o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

El Futuro

Chapter 01:

o0oo0oo0oo0o

Los Hijos

o0oo0oo0oo0o

Alicia sat up in her bed and stretched like a cat. She pulled off the covers and slid down to the floor off her top bunk. She walked out of the room she shared with her two sisters and down the stairs into the kitchen. She saw her mother sitting at the table nursing a cup of cold coffee. Alicia took the cup from her and filled it with herbal tea. She coaxed her mother to drink it and sat down next to her rubbing her back.

"Mother?"

Her mother looked at her with dark bags under her eyes. She blinked and smiled at her daughter.

"they're still not back yet?"

Her mother's face fell and she hugged Alicia.

"no they're not back yet Ali, I worry so much!"

"go to bed mom, I'll stay up and wait for Ron to get back"

"Why don't you ever call him your father?"

Her mother asked tears in her voice.

"because he told me not to"

Her mother looked up at her surprised.

"that little git I'll skin him alive when he gets home!"

Her mother said gaining her fire back and standing up.

"mom! Calm down he doesn't want me to call him dad because he doesn't want me to forget my father. They must have been close"

Her mother looked at her and smiled.

"Ron and your father hated each other but they had respect for each other when your father died Ron swore to him that he would protect us"

She said wiping a tear from her eye.

"oh look at me, well we're up so lets make breakfast"

"it's two in the morning mother"

"yes and when they get home they'll be hungry"

Alicia shrugged her shoulders and got out the pots and pans to make breakfast in the newly renovated kitchen. They cooked in silence until a series of loud cracks permeated the kitchen. Her mother dropped the pan and Alicia caught it. Her mother dashed out the door and Alicia heard an oof.

"Hermione please darling I'm alive!"

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you scare me like that! And you Harry how dare you all stay out so late! You had us all worried!"

Hermione yelled at them. Finally they all walked into the kitchen. Ron walked up to Alicia and she hugged him. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her running his fingers through her long snow-white hair.

"you look so much like your father"

Alicia smiled at him and hugged him again. The door opened again and five women bustled in, in their night cloths some crying some happy and some angry. Her fire haired aunt Ginerva walked up to her Uncle Dean and slapped him.

"how dare you stay out so late! What were you partying!?"

"Ginny darling, honey"

Dean said smiling at her.

"Don't you try to placate me Dean!"

Dean suddenly stood up and picked her up in his arms kissing her passionately. Ginerva broke away crying.

"you had us so worried"

She said touching her slightly swollen stomach.

"Ginny love you need to calm down to much stress isn't good for the baby"

Dean said smiling at her.

"I know"

She said softly rubbing her stomach.

"lets head up to bed"

Her aunt nodded her head and left with Dean. Cho clasped onto Harry and he hugged her tightly. They touched heads before he suddenly stood up and picked her up bridal style and took her up the stairs to their room. Fleur fluttered in tears in her eyes as she cried on Bill's shoulder. Bill held her tightly and then sat her on his lap his hands resting on her large stomach. Padma and Pavarti smiled and Fred and George and kissed them long and hard before they all sat down to eat. Alicia smiled at her mixed up family and served the breakfast. Suddenly the door burst open and a frantic Pansy ran in.

"is there any news from Greggory?"

She asked on the verge of panicking. Bill smiled at her.

"as far as we know he is fine Pansy Goyle has been a big help, why don't you go back to bed"

Pansy nodded and went back up to her room. Alicia felt a pang of sorrow for the annoying woman. Her husband had sent her to the order with their daughter to keep them safe. In return he was their spy from the dark side. Finally everyone settle down at the table. Alicia leaned against the counter to listen in.

"When are we sending the children back to school?"

Bill asked.

"I vant zem zent immediately every night ve seem to be going on zese missions and ze children zey are feeling ze effects"

"I agree with Fleur"

Her mother said.

"we should send them back to Hogwarts"

"But they've only been here for a week!"

Pavarti said clutching George's hand.

"Sister what if this place was ever discovered, the children would be slaughtered, a week is to long in these dangerous times we need to send them back, many other children are being kept at Hogwarts. We are getting to cocky we need to send them back, beside the new term will start soon"

Padma said.

"We could send them through the floo network each one being sent with one of us one at a time"

Ron said. Bill shook his head.

"If we do it one at a time then we will be intercepted we need to do it in large spaced out bursts. The youngest ones should be sent first then the next youngest and finally the older ones all to different fireplaces. The youngest ones should be sent directly to Hogwarts the next should be sent to Diagon alley and then from there transfer at Weasley Wizard Weases. And the older ones should take the train"

"WHAT!"

Fred and George said.

"Have you lost it Bill! The train is a bloody big target!"

Fred yelled.

"They would be sitting ducks!"

George chimed in.

"I understand where Bill is coming from"

Her mother said.

"we have to make is seem as though everything is normal and we are not on high alert and on the children going into the sixth year and up. We have taught them extremely well and they are better then us when we were seventh years"

"She has a point"

Padma said.

"Jake, John and Jack are all experts at the disarmament charm and they can hold their own against their father"

She said pride in her voice.

"it's settled then"

Ron said standing up.

"No it's not, what about our pregnant women and nursing women?"

Bill asked touching Fleur's stomach.

"Bill!"

She said.

"Fleur darling please I don't want you to loose another one, and living here is to stressful"

Fleur nodded her head and hugged Bill.

"we can talk to McGonagal and see if she would hire them as teachers for the school year"

Pavarti said.

"alright so who all is pregnant?"

Fred asked.

"Ginny and Fleur"

Bill said.

"Penelope is nursing"

Padma said. Her mother looked at Ron with tears in her eyes.

"what is it Hermione?"

"Ron I've skipped my last two periods"

"That's wonderful Hermione!"

He said hugging her tightly her mother hugged him back and Alicia smiled at them. They were so happy together, in their little bliss filled world the chaos around them didn't exist.

o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the show, please join us next time for our newest installment.

Next time on El Futuro:

The children head off to school, what chaos can ensue there?

Reviews are always appreciated and criticism is welcomed. Au Revoir.


End file.
